


Talk

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Comfort, Drinking Problem, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Hugging, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), argument, benverly - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Beverly needs help. Ben begs her to stop drinking.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 10





	Talk

“If you don’t want to talk about it, then say so! Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t!” Ben argued with Beverly, putting his hands firmly against her arms to snap some sense into her. Beverly was just about to drink a third wine bottle to intoxicate her emotions away. Tears streamed down her haggard face. Ben hardly recognized her. Hopefully soon Tom Rogan would be out of their lives for good.

Looking into her lover’s eyes helplessly, Ben’s face softened. He should never have yelled at the poor woman. Putting the wine bottle to the side, Ben hugged Beverly close. Ever since they moved in together Ben noticed how much she smoked and drank. Old habits were hard to break. She smoked more now than she did from when she was a kid. If only she could have had a different upbringing. 

“Beverly, I think you should get help,” Ben suggested softly as he brushed a hand through her stringy unwashed hair. It didn’t smell good. Ben didn’t care. Beverly needed him right now.

“Help?” she asked, burying her face into his chest.

“Yes, to help you stop drinking. And you should quit smoking, too. It’s bad for your health,” Ben told her, keeping his voice soft. Beverly was terrified whenever he raised his voice, recoiling. There was a lot he still had to learn.

“Oh Ben, you must be so embarrassed by me!” Beverly sobbed, clinging to him. She was still in her morning robe after having to be on call for a morning meeting and then with Tom who refused to let her speak. Ben did whatever he could do to support Beverly during the meetings with the lawyer. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a day. But, he could step in.

“Did I ever tell you that I used to have a drinking problem?” Ben asked her.

“You did?” Bev’s voice sounded like a child. 

He pulled out of the hug to make his love look at him. He caressed her face so gently. “It got bad because I hated being alone.”

“What did you do?” she asked.

“I stopped and I rationalized,” he explained to her. 

Beverly glanced over at the wine bottle sitting on the table, her eyes were wanting, mixed with a craving for help. She’d been stuck in a dark place for so long that she didn’t feel that living a new life where she wasn’t abused was fair. Ben stood by her side at each moment never losing his patience. He encouraged Beverly to be her best.

“Will you help me?” Beverly asked, giving him another tight squeeze. She burying her face into his chest.

Ben smiled cheerfully, kissing the top of her head. “Every step of the way.”


End file.
